Chase
by Icyangel12
Summary: A cute drabble\ one shot of Ammy and waka my fave couple! R
1. Chapter 1

**I love Okami! And Okamiden! I hope there's another game! *Please Please Please* Now I have a Drabblely Oneshot about Ammy and Waka cause-**

**"Yo Author Lady! Why Ya writing 'bout that Half-baked Profit!?" **

**Issun! What the hell! Don't get all up in my business! You know how much I hate it when you stand on my computer keys!**

**"Sure! Just make sure you put me in the fic! *Hops away***

**Note to self squish Issun later, Now disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Waka was sitting quietly on the ground infront of the tree he and Ammy had brought with them, playing his flute when he heard light foot steps coming twords him. Pretending not to notice Waka continued to play his flute. He heard a slight female giggle then he was pounced upon by something. More like someone.

Waka and his attacker tumbled over causing him to be on top of the them. Waka looked down his golden blonde bangs falling over his eyes he grabbed his attackers wrists and pinned them off to the side. He looked down and saw a young girl around his age she had snow white hair with red markings in it tiny wolf ears stuck out of the top of her head. She was Amasterus or Ammy for short.

"Ma Cheire? What are you doing?" Waka asked his french accent was very heavy.

Ammy giggled "I was bored and I snuck up on you," She smiled at him as he gently released her wrists. But still pinning her down with his body.

Waka smiled softly at Ammy leaning into her an pressing her soft lips to his closeing his eyes while doing so. She gladly returned his kiss but all to soon he stood up and ran about a three feet away from her.

Ammy sat up and looked at him "What's wrong Waka?" She asked.

Waka smiled again "Catch me if you can," He said running Ammy stood and ran after him. She had caught him but then he ended up chaseing her. Waka caught Ammy his front to her back.

Ammy giggled while Waka chuckled. "I love you Waka," Ammy said softly.

"I love you more Ma Cheire," Waka leaned into kiss her when:

_"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS ARE YOU DOING AMMY!" _A small high pitched voice yelled. The couple looked down Waka picked up Issun in his hand and while he bounced up and down angerly. Ammy flicked Issun send him clear across the plain as he screamed.

"You are amazing Ma Cheire," Waka said before he kissed her.

**Dadadada! It's over and soo cute and haha to Issun you were in this fic just sent flying across the plains!**

**"Yeah yeah, people plz review and tell her to not be mean to me please?"**

**Review yes they should but I'll still be mean to you.**

**"Darn..." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase part 2 just because I had to. Okay and quick thing Little Geki was actully not born yet in this fic yet I'm making a spin off of this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Waka layed down the grass of the plains brushing his face around him he saw a young cat girl named Kabe and her new found boyfriend a tiger boy named Geki. He smiled as he thought of his sun goddess when he heard a faint giggle.

Waka only thought it was Kabe when two small figures pounced upon him hugging his waist Waka jumped slightly looking down to see his sons. The first boy had amber eyes, white hair and red markings like his mother that was Chibi. Looking to the other side he saw a blonde haired boy with blue was Kurow he was once a living doll made of Waka himself but Ammy he brought him back so he now lived in the celestial plains with his family.

"Hi Dad!" Chibi exclaimed as he hugged his father tighter.

"Yeah like hi dude!" Kurow exclaimed also hugging his father.

"Hello my sons and Kurow I'm your father not 'dude' " Waka air quoted making Chibi laugh at his brother "Now why am I getting attacked with hugs?" Waka asked.

"Cause we wanted to play tag!" Chibi exclaimed he was the younger of the two.

"And we like need a chaser and uncle monkeys won't play with us today!" Kurow finished.

"That's because you they need to practice there instriments today," Ammy added walking up behind her family Kurow hugged his mother quickly after letting go of his father "Waka lets play tag you and I will be the hunters while the little ones are the prey,"

"Alright I'll play," Waka said as his sons ran for there lives. Issun made this time to announce his presence.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO GET THE RUG RATS!" He exclaimed as Waka chased after his sons with his wife they played until the sun went down.


End file.
